Ray
Ray Bradoc is a character found in Breath of Fire II. He is a priest in the the Church of St. Eva and secretly a member of the Dark Dragon Clan. Role in Breath of Fire II Much like Ryu, Ray is a member of the dragon clan who was born outside of Dragnier and separated from his parents as a child. He was raised as a surrogate son by Habaruku, the found of the Church of St. Eva, and as such is a devout member of the religion. Although he holds the title of "Father" in the church's heiarchy, he does not have his own congregation, and the party first encounters him during his service as a curate at the Coursair chapel. If Ryu fails to protect Katt from the poison dart, then Ray will use his magic to revive her and watch over her until she is well. In this scenario, Rand's explanation that Augus was possessed by a demon serves as the impetus for Ray leaving on his travelling ministry. However, if Ryu takes the poison dart in place of Katt, then Ray will simply vanish from Coursair without an explanation. Regardless of the player's choices in Coursair, Ray will later reappear in Capitan, where he enlists the party's help in finding a lost boy. He later holds back a flood while the party evacuates a group of townspeople who became trapped in the DryWell to safety. Afterward, as a token of his gratitude, Ray will accompany the party back to Township and teach one of your party members a new spell: either Cure 2 or Renew depending on how many villagers were saved in the well. However, as the party learns more about the Church of St. Eva, and its true motives begin to emerge, they eventually find themselves at odds with Ray. This comes to a head when the party's cover is blown during a mission to infiltrate the church's headquarters, and Habaruku orders Ray to kill them. Ray seemingly obeys the command which draws the party into a boss fight as Ray assumes his dragon form. The battle starts off as impossible to win, but the stress of the ordeal causes Ryu to discover to discover a heretofore unknown dragon transformation and he subsequently kills Ray in a single hit. Once defeated, Ray reveals that he was aware of his Dragon Clan lineage and specifically attacked the party knowing that it would cause Ryu to tap into the full extent of his own clan abilities, which he could then use to stop the church. Ray uses his dying moments to tell the party where Daisy is being held captive, and to apologize for continuing to follow the church even after he discovered the evil that lay at its core. He explains that even though the church was corrupt, it was the only family he ever knew, and he couldn't find the strength to leave it. At the same time, he realizes that his sacrifice does not make up for his past weaknesses. He begs Ryu to help create a world where a religion can flourish that is genuinely worthy of its followers' faith. Following his death, Habaruku dismisses him as an ineffectual pawn. When the party reachers Dragnier, they discover an NPC who looks idential to Ray and reveals to them that both he and Ray are specifically descendents of the Dark Dragon Clan, which has now assimilated with the Light Dragons into a single group for the purpose of stopping Deathevan. Battle Etymology Ray is a popular name in numerous cultures, including French where the name means "gushing waters." This could be a reference to Ray's role in holding back the floodwaters in DryWell. In English, "ray" is also a common noun used to denote a shaft or beam of light. Appropriately, Ray's magic is all either healing or light based, and he specifically uses a ray of light to defeat the monster that ambushes the party in DryWell. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Non-Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Brood Category:Brood Category:Dark Dragon Category:Religious Leaders Category:St. Eva Church